Robert Tubbs
Robert Tubbs is a recurring protagonist and anti-hero in the Family Guy spin-off series The Cleveland Show. He is Donna's ex-husband and father of Roberta Tubbs and Rallo Tubbs. He is known to have a bitter rivalry with Cleveland since high school in terms of winning Donna's heart, and at times to win Cleveland Jr.'s affection. He was voiced by Corey Holcomb. Biography Childhood When he was 10 years old, Robert gets a Japanese import record of the music of Dee Dee Tubbs, after trading his dad some weed for it. He listened to her music, while high on some of the weed he kept for himself, and fell in love with her. ("Wheel of Family!") This is the only insight we have to Robert's father, but this much information makes it prevalent that he had a poor upbringing as his father is a lot like the father he turned out to be. High School Years Robert went to Stoolbend High School with Cleveland Brown and Donna Tubbs. Robert fell in love with Donna and after saving her from drowning in a mall fountain ("Hot Cocoa Bang Bang"), she fell in love with him and started going out with him. Robert and Donna dated all throughout high school and graduated together and eventually got married. ("Pilot") Marriage to Donna and Divorce Robert got married to Donna and had two kids with her, Roberta and Rallo. During all their time together, Robert was a very terrible father and husband. He neglected his kids, behaved inappropriately in front of them, left a bad influence on them, cheated on his wife, mistreated her, and pretty much failed to do any real work as a father. However, Donna still stayed true to him and tried to keep their marriage going. Despite him being the one who did everything wrong, Robert was the one who divorced Donna, after she caused them to fail a couples dance contest back in 2002, when they themed their dance after 9/11. ("Dancing With the Stools"). Present Day Robert has appeared since the "Pilot", where he collects alimony checks from Donna, although he plans to take her back. Robert also proves that he knows little if not anything about his two children (Roberta and Rallo) thinking that Roberta is still in the 6th grade. Cleveland manages to stop him just in time and successfully wins Donna's heart, leaving Robert to flee. In "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", Robert doesn't show up to Roberta's father-daughter dance because he chose to do drugs instead. Throughout the rest of the series. Cleveland proved to Roberta that he was a better father by coming to her dance and spending time with her and live life on his own. After long being off the radar, Cleveland was eventually able to track down Robert at a strip club in "Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry''", where he told him about how much Rallo misses him. In a bittersweet Christmas miracle, Robert came to The Brown-Tubbs House that Christmas, dressed as Santa Claus to visit Rallo. When Rallo asked him about his long absence, Robert quickly made up the lie, that he was Santa Claus and Rallo believed this. Robert lying about being Santa also got Rallo to turn against Cleveland, as he was previously pretended to be Santa to lift Rallo's spirits. Appearance Robert is an adult African-American man with a puffy black afro and an unshaven beard of light stubble. He wears a yellow jumpsuit with a green collar, green sleeve collars, and a green trim. Additionally, Robert wears matching yellow pants, a red undershirt, red and white sneakers, and white diamond earrings. Personality Robert is a selfish, lazy, unemployed bum, who relies solely on his ex-wife's alimony to survive and refuses to make any effort to get a job. Robert spends most of his time, smoking weed, going to strip clubs, and stealing things. Robert's history of theft has led him to constantly being on the run from the cops. With this much stuff going on in his life, he barely has any time to visit his kids. Even when he does have the time for them, he generally doesn't care enough about them to visit them and would much rather do drugs instead. Villainous Acts *In the "Pilot" episode, we learn that Robert not only divorced Donna out of pure selfishness and lack of interest for his own kids, but he was also mildly abusive toward her when they were dating in high school. *In "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", Robert stands Roberta up at the daddy-daughter dinner dance, because he would have much rather stayed at home and done drugs. *In "'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry", Robert lies to Rallo about being Santa Claus. *In "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Robert gets LeVar to make him his best man, as opposed to his own son, Cleveland. *In "Cleveland Live!", Robert stole a ton of VCRs from a store, replaced them with bricks and put the boxes back on the shelves. He was also on the run from the police the whole episode. *In "Back to Cool", Robert was left in charge of all three of the kids for the weekend and got blackout drunk, leading to him losing all three of them. Later on, he got Junior to love him more than Cleveland. He also opposed Cleveland in a "cool dad" battle and won. Trivia *Robert's last name, (though commonly given as "'''Tubbs") is actually currently ambiguous, as it's never been revealed in the show, something that's been acknowledged in "Hustle 'N' Bros", when Cleveland and Lester pointed out that nobody knows his last name. His last name is presumed to be "Tubbs" because that's the last name of his ex-wife. However, given the fact that Donna's mom and sister also have that last name and the fact that Donna's last name was "Tubbs" before marrying Robert, it's clear that this is not the case. **In "Wheel of Family!", Robert and Dee Dee got together, adopted a child, and started living together. Assuming they'd eventually get married, Robert could undergo her last name and then truly become "Robert Tubbs". *In "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", part of his hiding out from Donna involves avoiding her being able to garnish his wages. *In "Back To Cool", he gets alimony from Donna totaling $800. This was the only way he would let the divorce be final. He shows up to collect the alimony again in the episode "Hustle 'N' Bros.". Gallery File:The cleveland show - robert 3888.png|Robert visiting his ex-wife ... for his alimony check. High School Robert and Donna.png|Robert dating Donna in high school. Robert is Back.png|Robert returns to Donna's life. Robert at the Strip Club.png|Robert at the strip club. Robert is Santa.png|Robert lies to Rallo about being Santa Claus. Robert with his Kids Sorta.png|Robert teaching Rallo and Junior about how to steal DVR boxes. Robert's Gun Rack.png|Robert's hidden gun rack. Robert Saves Donna.png|Robert saves Donna, making her fall for him. Robert Divorces Donna.png|The moment that made Robert divorce Donna. Robert and Dee Dee.png|Robert and Dee Dee become a couple. 10 Year Old Robert.png|10-year-old Robert, listening to music, while stoned. Robert and Hong Kong Phooey.png|Robert raises Hong Kong Phooey very poorly. External Links * * Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Misogynists Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Crossover Villains